Electrical power is a necessary requirement for development of industrial and urban areas. Moreover, for functioning of most home appliances, power is an inevitable requirement. Power is generated from a variety of sources, for example, water, coal, wind, sun, etc. Over the years, with depletion of non-renewable resources and global warming concerns, there is a need for a system that maximizes efficiency of existing power generation plants. Typically, most power generation and manufacturing plants generate exhaust air at the end of a cycle or process. Conventionally, very little has been done to harness the energy of exhaust air to maximize efficiency of the power generation or manufacturing plant. A system, which harnesses the energy of exhaust air of the power plant, is required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a system, which maximizes efficiency of existing power generation plants. Furthermore, there is a need for a system, which harnesses the energy of exhaust air of the power generation or manufacturing plant.